


Home

by FoxxyGoddess



Category: American Housewife (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxyGoddess/pseuds/FoxxyGoddess
Summary: Cooper Bradford's favorite place in Newport.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> ' _thoughts_ '   
> spelling errors

****

**~*~**

                      

Cooper was grounded. And he was loving it. He knew it was supposed to be a punishment, he'd looked up what 'grounded' meant on his phone.

But still, he was having the time of his life. Helping Oliver, Anna-Kat and Taylor do their chores. Washing the Otto family's vehicle, doing the dishes, and mowing the lawn.

He even got to set the table before joining them for dinner.

And when it got late, he got set up with a sleeping bag and pillows in Oliver's room.

He couldn't help the smile as he heard Mrs. Otto gave one final check on her children following after Mr. Otto's "goodnight"s.

Mrs. Otto called before she closed her son's bedroom door.

"Goodnight, Cooper. Sweet dreams."

Warmth flooded his chest at those words.

' _so this is what_ home _feels like_ '

                      

**~*~**

                      

 


End file.
